The instant invention relates to action character figures and more particularly to an action character figure which is adapted to perform a predetermined wrestling maneuver.
The popularity of professional wrestling has increased significantly in recent years among children as well as among persons of various other age groups. In this regard, it has been found that the popularity of professional wrestling is at least partially a result of both the flamboyant nature of many professional wrestlers and some of the specific wrestling maneuvers which they frequently perform. However, while the popularity of professional wrestling with children has increased significantly in recent years until recently the toy industry has failed to provide action character figures which are capable of performing or simulating many of the types of wrestling maneuvers commonly performed by certain professional wrestlers. Hence, while children have frequently been found to gain significant enjoyment from watching the performances of professional wrestlers, until recently they have not been able to effectively incorporate wrestler characters into their imaginary play themes.
The instant invention provides an effective and relatively simple action character figure which is capable of performing a predetermined wrestling maneuver. More specifically, the instant invention provides an effective action character figure which can be alternatively embodied in a configuration which is capable of performing a footstomping action or in a configuration which is capable of performing a drop-kick action, and in either case it is simultaneously operative for performing an overhead punching action. Specifically, the action character figure of the instant invention comprises a torso portion, an arm portion mounted on the torso portion so that it is rotatable about a substantially horizontal axis when the torso portion is an upright disposition, a leg portion and a leg portion mounting assembly which is operative for mounting the leg portion on the torso portion so that it is movable between a normal or extended position and a retracted position wherein the leg portion is at least partially retracted upwardly into the torso portion. The character figure further includes a biasing means biasing the leg portion toward the extended position thereof and a connecting mechanism for interconnecting the arm portion with the leg portion so that manual rotation of the arm portion in a predetermined direction causes the leg portion to be retracted from the normal position thereof toward the retracted position thereof. The biasing means and the connecting mechanism are preferably adapted so that when the arm portion is rotated to retract the leg portion into the body portion and the arm portion is thereafter released, the leg portion is rapidly propelled downwardly toward the normal position thereof by the biasing means while the arm portion is rapidly rotated in a reverse direction to simulate a punching action. In one embodiment of the action character figure the leg portion comprises a pair of legs which are adapted to move together between the retracted and normal positions thereof to simulate a drop-kick action. In this embodiment, the arm portion preferably comprises a single arm which is connected to the leg portion so that the arm portion is rotated as the leg portion is moved between the normal and retracted positions thereof. In a second embodiment of the action character figure the leg portion defines a single leg and the character figure further comprises a second leg which is attached to the lower end of the torso portion. In this embodiment the arm portion preferably also comprises a single arm which is rotatable for moving the leg portion between the normal and retracted positions thereof. Accordingly, this embodiment of the action character figure is adapted for performing a stomping action wherein one leg of the character figure is advanced rapidly downwardly while one arm of the character figure is rotated to simulate a punching action.
It has been found that the action character figure of the instant invention can be effectively utilized by children in play activities having wrestling themes for simulating the actions of various professional wrestlers. Specifically, it has been found that the first embodiment of the character figure can be effectively utilized for simulating a dropkick action with a simultaneous punching action and that the second embodiment can be effectively utilized for simulating a stomping action with a simultaneous punching action. As a result, the action character figure of the subject invention has been found to have a high level of play value and that it is capable of providing substantial amusement to children.
The closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in the patents to Wale, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 653,127; Norberg U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,456; Barnes U.S. Pat. No. 2,506,190; and Ogawa U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,888. However, while these references teach a variety of action character figures they fail to suggest an action character figure wherein a retractable leg portion is internally connected to a rotatable arm portion in the manner of the action character figure of the subject invention, and hence they are believed to be of only general interest with respect thereto.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective action character figure which is capable of performing a realistic wrestling maneuver.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an action character figure which is capable of performing a stomping action.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an action character figure which is capable of performing a drop-kick action.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide an action character figure comprising a torso portion, and an outwardly biased leg portion which is retractable into the torso portion, and an arm portion which is rotatable for retracting the leg portion into the torso portion so that the leg portion is propelled outwardly to a normal position when the arm portion is released.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.